


If You're Into Evil You're a Friend of Mine

by captainangua



Series: SPN spec ficlets [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Gen, Hell, Heroes to Villains, Post-Episode: s03e16 No Rest For The Wicked, Ruby Appreciation Week, Ruby-centric, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-06
Updated: 2014-10-06
Packaged: 2018-02-20 02:14:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2411240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainangua/pseuds/captainangua
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lilith takes Ruby's meatsuit over and forces her back into hell. But after she's set her Hellhounds on Dean she still wants to talk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If You're Into Evil You're a Friend of Mine

**Author's Note:**

> It's like 3am and I still want to know Ruby's motivations from season 3-4 and how it doesn't make any sense that Ruby was working for Lilith in season 3 because of Lith's confusion when she attacked Sam and I should sleep already.

All she’d had to go through, all that fucking _perfect_ planning she’d set out, and she’d been caught. She’d been an idiot, she’d been such a fool… And now Lilith was up there walking around in that body she’d chosen _specially_ because she knew how Sam looked at blondes…

But she shouldn’t think of Sam Winchester. If there was one thing bound to make this new sojourn in hell worse, it was thinking of that overgrown puppy of a man, boy, that she’d left alone upstairs. Because any minute now – or maybe hours ago, days ago, since there was never any point trying to measure time down here – his brother was going to get torn to pieces by hellhounds. And then Lilith, wearing Ruby’s best outfit, was going to turn on Sam: all Ruby’s plans were going to be ruined and it wasn’t _fair._

And it was all Sam’s own fault. Hadn’t she been almost entirely honest with him, the whole damn time? How many times had she saved his life already… but still he hadn’t trusted her, and now it was all going to come to bite him. Kill him.

And for some reason that thought still hurt more than all the horrors hell could throw, was currently, throwing at her. Because maybe she’d let him, hell, both of them, see just a little too much of herself, more than she’d even realised was still in there. And it felt like that human part of herself she’d briefly acknowledged was dying along with them.

And it wasn’t fucking fair.

After however long it was she spent seething in agony over that mantra, by the time Lilith came to her, enraged and apparently half-crazed, Ruby had reached that point when anyone, anything coming to talk to her was a relief of a kind, even if it was Lilith. But Ruby was still unable to summon any energy to spare for a snarked word of greeting as she began circling her, like a cat around a half-dead mouse.

“Won’t you speak, witch?”

Ruby grunted slightly, twitching her mouth up in acknowledgement. It hurt to move even that much, so she would save her words.

“Why were you helping the Winchesters? Who told you about Sam being the one marked out for Lucifer? Not even I knew how strong the boy is, so how did you?”

As she ended her sentence Lilith twisted in another blade to Ruby’s bleeding side, but she barely even registered the pain. Because Lilith had said _is_ , is, as though she’d left Sam alive, still…

“Not… dead?”

“No, not dead. Because he’s the one, the one I always knew was coming one day. And he’s going to be stronger than me, very soon. But you knew that, didn’t you, witch?”

Ruby stared back at her unflinchingly. She had followed Sam because he was what she recognised both as her king and as… a chance. A chance to be what she was and not only be scum. To have someone to fight for again…

But this talk about Lucifer – that was new.

“And that was why you gained his trust the way you did – and so well you did it too. He never even checked me when I walked over to him wearing your leftovers. Very clever, and very well done, you can consider me impressed. And that’s why I’m going to need you to carry out a little mission for me,” Lilith continued, breathing at Ruby’s neck. “I don’t care if you have your own agenda. I don’t care if you think you’re loyal to him. That’s only going to make this easier for him to trust you, and believe me I will find it highly amusing. All I want is what you want right now, for your Sammy Winchester to start ruling the world.”

Ruby was too confused to think, even. But she had hatred left, and she hated the thing in front of her more than she’d ever hated anything before in her long existence. So she summoned the spit that she hadn’t thought she’d had left and spat in Lilith’s direction. And the first demon’s eyes went even colder.

“Fine. You broke once in Hell, or I wouldn’t be talking to a demon now. You will do it again, and I’m willing to bet you’ll do it far quicker than Dean Winchester will. He’s still screaming for his brother to help him. Do you remember that first phase of things? When it’s all still so new, and shocking. I suppose your skipping that part this time around.”

Lilith sighed as though homesick for the screaming already. Then she looked back at Ruby once more before leaving her alone again.

“You’d also be helping him kill me. I’d have thought you might enjoy that part.” She laughed. “Well. If not now I’m sure you’ll have changed your mind about not wanting me dead in quick, quick time.”


End file.
